Splitting the Bill
Splitting the Bill 'is the third case in The World Edition, and the third case of Europe. It is set in Glasgow, Scotland. Case Background After the team found a map from Wales showing them where a potential body could be, the team didn't hesitate to search. In Glasgow, the team found the body of Surgeon, Bill McDowell. The autopsy revealed that the killer eats haggis, due to the residue found in the wounds. At the end of the investigation, Cameron Scott was found liable of killing Bill. When asked why, Cameron said that he refused to say why. But did give leverage on a secret organisation that had been formed in England, in a way to cut down on spending money on the salary of doctors. A politician approached Cameron, and demanded for Bill to be executed. When asked who, Cameron seemed hazy on the subject, and said it was a female politician. She went by the nickname of "The Steel Woman". When demanded to say who the leader is, Cameron kept his mouth shut. And so, Miguel Borton sentenced Cameron to life imprisonment due to him not cooperating. After the investigation, the team needed to get to England, but before that, decided to ask help from Dr. Howell if she knew anything about the organisation, to which she said she didn't, but told them to check the Loch, as a lot of weird commotions have happened down there. Down there, they found a poster of of politician Maggie Roofe. They sent the poster to Aanaya to figure out who she was. Aanaya came back, and worked out that Maggie Roofe was an ex-Prime Minister of England. She lost her job when she started going a bit mad, Aanaya then said that Maggie Roofe was found trying to become a politician again, much to the despise of David Blaire, the current prime minister. After that, when talking to Kate Grower about the group, she said that a large group of fancy people came into her church, and started praying. When there, they found a torn photo, the photo (when restored) was of Tilly Botts. Who was also a politician. And finally, after speaking to Agatha Million, she said to check Hadrian's wall for the group, and found a torn leaflet, with Susan Kidstone. She was representing a political team, too. The team realised the connections, and headed straight for London. Victim * '''Bill McDowell '(Found with his upper and lower body separated) Murder Weapon * '''Axe Killer * Cameron Scott Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in physics. * This suspect is strong. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats haggis. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has grey hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats haggis. * This suspect is strong. * This suspect has knowledge in physics. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has grey hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is strong. * This suspect has knowledge in physics. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in physics. * This suspect eats haggis. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has grey hair. Killer's Profile * The killer eats haggis. * The killer killer has knowledge in physics. * The killer is strong. * The killer has grey hair. * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Kit0804's things Category:Cases made by Kit0804 Category:Europe (Kit)